


The Man In The Shadows

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Willow's had the strangest feeling she was being watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man In The Shadows

The Man In The Shadows

The whelp was crowing over landing on Boardwalk, he now had that and Park Place to his name. Demon Girl was moaning about it and Niblet was asking for her two hundred dollars for passing Go. 

Shutting out the annoying voices, Spike crept along the landing and pushed open the door at the far end; he stepped into her room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

The room smelt like her; incense and Willow; strawberries. 

He could smell Glinda too and his nose wrinkled in response. 

Moving silently Spike crossed the room, his fingers running lightly across the bedspread. He paused to examine the books piled beside the bed; magic books mostly, but also Jane Eyre and a complex looking book about computers. 

Smoothing his palm across the pillow a small smile curled his lips as he imaged her lying there, her red hair curling across the pillow case. He'd like to see that, like to brush his fingers through the long tresses and watch the light pick out the deep coppery tones next to the pale ivory of her skin. 

Beautiful she'd look, he knew it. 

Making his way to the dressing table, he picked his way through the offerings, discarded earrings (they went into his pocket), a tube of lipstick, coral in colour, which he swiped lightly across his lower lip (the only way he could touch her lips), a bottle of perfume shaped like a half moon, Spike uncapped it and pressed down on the nozzle. A small blast of scented water erupted into the room, floating in the air drifting down around him, covering him; Spike breathed deeply. 

A glance in the mirror showed him the top drawer of the bureau was open and he went to peek inside, his face screwing up when Glinda's scent reached him. Spike shut the drawer firmly and opened the one below it. One small sniff told him this was Willow's drawer. He took his time searching through the lingerie, delving in amongst the silk and lace, twining the ribbons around his fingers, stroking the cool satin and choosing a pair of red lace knickers to pocket. 

The sound of the Slayer and Willow returning to the house meant Spike had to leave the room before he was fully ready to do so. Although it meant he wouldn't have the opportunity to speak to Willow, he left via the window, he didn't fancy trading insults with the Slayer or having to think up an excuse for why he was loitering around upstairs. 

Spike had just reached the ground and slid into the concealment of the shadows when the light went on in the bedroom. Willow came to the window and stood there for a few moments staring out into the night. He watched as a frown came to her pretty face and she rubbed her hands along her arms, stray strands of hair lifting against her cheeks in the breeze. 

What he wouldn't give to hold her for one mere minute; surely all the evil things his hands had done would be washed away with one touch to her skin, so good was she. He would say anything, do anything for one kiss, to spend one moment between her thighs and see her beauty broken down in exquisite pleasure. 

Willow searched the darkness, her skin prickling with awareness, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. With a shiver, Willow pulled the curtains; she couldn't shake the feeling she'd been experiencing for the last few weeks; that she was being watched.

Spike's fingers curled into the lace of her knickers. Bringing them from his pocket Spike drew the lace across his bottom lip, Willow's scent in his nose.


End file.
